freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-197.89.175.19-20160319082341
@Eevee: Do I need to make an account? Sorry but I, well, personally don't want to. For insipid reasons, sure, but I don't really have a desire to. If it really is necessary I will but...honestly I don't much want too. But I'll take your encouragement under advice and I will think about it. Sorry if its caused you any inconvenience, that was not my intention. As for the point you made. Hmm...alright, firstly, I wouldn't describe myself necessarily as 'believing' an NTR/Netori/Whatever one wishes to call it angle will occur, I would say I FEAR it will occur. So my fear is, at current, something that must be confirmed, I can't state it with certainty but, at the same time, I cannot dismiss my fear either, not yet. More pressingly, and depressingly, for me now is not my fear over what is to come but rather my depression with what has already happened. Namely Elly's reaction to Kazuya and her chapter 200 line about her 'heart being stolen'. That is active NTRish/Netoriish/Whatever one wants to call itish evidence which has already occurred and, sadly, occurred to the pairing I like most; Elly/André. As for how 'alone' I am, well, I suppose that depends on what context we're talking about. If we're talking about 'expressing dislike for Kazuya's NTR of Arnett/Elly/Ticy' then actually I don't think I'm so alone, I saw quite a few people express similar sentiments around the event. If we're talking about fears that it'll actually happen, yes, then I am more alone. Something I just wish to mention, about that latter point though, is that I am more concerned with it because I am particularly attached to the emotional connections between, say, Elly and André. For me Elly/André simply 'being together' is no longer confirmation that they 'love' each other as they did previously since, we've now seen, that Elly holds stronger feelings for Kazuya than she ever did for André in her life (at least as seen so far). So for me confirmation about the status of her feelings towards others is vital, hence I cannot simply sweep the incident under the table. I don't want a situation where Arnett ends up with Morrison but only because Kazuya allows it. A relationship, at least what I enjoy and enjoyed reading in early Freezing and Pair Love Stories, should preferably be the voluntary expression of mutual love between individuals based off the time they have spent developing their relationship. Personally I also like it when relationships display emotional nuance and difference in taste because I find that to be more complementary to the characters and fleshes them out. With that said, I must note, even if I am relatively 'alone' on this matter I don't really mind. After all when these chapters initially broke the response across forums was mostly 'Yeah NTR!' 'NTR King' and one particularly mean-spirited; 'Just kill off the useless Limiters already'. Considering the pervasiveness of this sentiment I don't really mind being relatively alone. But that is me personally of course. I can only talk from that perspective.